


Cursed

by Sternbeere



Series: Cursed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternbeere/pseuds/Sternbeere
Summary: This is an experimental Cursed Child Rewrite, that will focus on the characters mentioned above. This is my first propmtless fanfiction, so feedback is welcome. I do not want to tell too much about the contents, because a) I do not want to spoil the suspense b) it is still evolving . The story also contains Fantastic Beasts Elements.I am one of those people, who liked Cursed Child.but I did not like Delphis role in this. So I decided to change that aspect. Change it big times, that means there will be a huge canon divergence.Additionally, I was thinking about Euphemia Rowle for quite a long time. At the end, in my head she got a big back story, which will also be employed in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue 

It was a sunny morning in the beginning of May, when Euphemia Rowle walked down a lane in Upper Flagley. She was glad that it was too early to meet too many people outside. Less people meant less staring and less talking. Mrs Rowle almost could have enjoyed the walk in the fresh air of May, alas, too many unpleasant things happened in the few past days.  
Ara, her Augurey, had cried the entire week, although it was not raining. She herself had hardly gained some sleep, plagued by nightmares of the past. And if that was not devastating enough the Dark Lord has fallen, the Death Eaters have lost the war and her only, beloved son, Thorfinn, was about to be imprisoned for an unknown period of time.  
The witch almost cried, when she thought about her son, but only almost, since Euphemia Rowle never cried. It was a waste of time, she had learned that throughout her life. Instead the older woman just hastened her steps towards the groccery store she was heading to.

Just when she was about to enter the store, she met face to face with Mrs. Pillywickle. The women greeted each other politely, but as expected, Pillywickle gave Rowle one of her strange looks. Even though Euphemia was used to them, today they seemed to be worse. "No surprise, after all that happened" she thought. Then she decided not to think about her situation any more. 

All she wanted in the moment was to get her groceries and the lavender blend tea, they had at the store. She found it excellent for tea leave reading. Besides, it reminded her off her childhood.  
.....

Rodolphus Lestrange felt nervous when he was about to apparate from Lestrange Manor to Upper Flagley. He had not seen his cousin Euphemia for ages and probably would not have seen her ever again, if it was not for his mission. A mission that he could not fail, or else he would pay with his own death. 

The wizard sighed. He could not remember the day before the Battle of Hogwarts, very well. Everything in his memory seemed to be clouded. All he could remember was, that it was late evening, when his wife Bellatrix came to him together with the Dark Lord. He could see at once that it was not the upcoming battle that they wanted to talk to him about, it was a matter more important than that. It was about the girl, their daughter. 

He remembered them talking about the "case". A case that appeared so impossible, he would not even pay attention good enough. Then they asked him to care for the child, Delphini. At the end he had to swear the Unbreakable Vow to both of them. He did it without hesitation. The "case" would not occur. Besides it was for the Dark Lord, whom he admired beyond everything and Bella. Bella, whom he had been friends with, since he could remember and with whom he had taken the duty of their families to stay pure. For both, their bloodline and their siblings. 

The wizard was scared, but he had no regrets of what he did. He looked at the silver haired baby, who slept peacefully under a protection spell. He could not help, but smile. If he had the possibility, he would have raised her himself. But he knew, he would be in Azkaban very soon and raising her would be impossible.

The former Death Eater checked the small, grey bag, that was enchanted with both an engorgement and a feather light charm, for the last time: Baby clothes, baby milk, baby care equipment, rattles and toys, even the baby carriage, everything was packed ready. 

Now he could only hope his cousin would take the bait. So the wizard took a last glance around Lestrange Manor and apparated. Seconds later he stood in Rowle residence, in his cousins living room. The semi-darkened room was filled with heavy lavender fumes. There were Dream Catchers hanging here and there.A pack of Tarot cards lay on the ornamented cupboard next to him. Somewhere in the distance he heard an Augury cry. "I cannot believe she still keeps those nasty birds", he thought. Then he looked around, searching for his cousin.

She sat at the other end of the room and looked into a cup of tea, with what seemed to be high concentration. She wore black robes, that covered her completely. The woman did so as long as he could remember her. If it had been any other witch, he would not have found anything unusual in her looks, but Euphemia made him feel uncomfortable. It was an irrational feeling, improper for a warrior like him, but he could not control it.

For a brief moment he considered lifting the temporary obliviation charm from Narcissa and ask her to care for Delphini, despite of what she had done to the Dark Lord. Narcissa would do anything to have a second child after all.  
"It might cause trouble later. Besides Malfoys destiny is unknown", he thought with a sigh. So he approached Euphemia with insecure steps.

"She is not yours, why bother?", the woman suddenly barked. Rodolphus startled involuntarily. If any Death Eater from the Dark Lords close circle had said something like this, he would not give it much attention. Most Death Eaters either knew or suspected, that him and Bellatrix were not lovers. But with his cousin, it was an other matter altogether.  
They have not met since he moved out of his parents home. And then, there was the other thing, how did she know his intention ? "She probably had learned Legillimency", he thought. The thought had calmed him down and made him more nervous at the same time. "Now the mission will be more difficult", he concluded. At least her question will spare him the small talk.

He took some more steps towards Euphemia Rowle. "I am bound with an Unbreakable Vow". he said, as firmly as he could. "So...And in what way am I involved in that matter ?", the woman asked, without raising her head from her tea cup, obviously disinterested. "Effi...", he stuttered. "I have an offer to make. Listen, you can have the vault, the mansions, everything I have, keep it. If only you take the baby girl in for a while, she is Bellas. It is only for the time I will be imprisoned, and I will be that is certain. " he spoke hastily and truthfully, hoping that it would have an effect on the woman in front of him. 

"Well, Rodolphus, a baby is exactly what I am missing in my otherwise wonderful life", she said with sarcasm in her voice. The witch still did not raise her head from the tea cup. "Effi, please..." Rodolphus Lestrange could not recognize himself, as he pleaded to his cousin. 

Suddenly there was a bang. Euphemia had put her tea cup down violently. Then she turned directly to Rodolphus. Her eyes were staring into his. Even in the semi-darkness he could see their colour: the right was so dark, that you could not see the pupil in it, no matter how hard you tired, the left on the other hand, was unnaturally blue. Rodolphus swallowed.

"Hmm, on second thought, I might get an advantage from your offer.", his cousin said with an expressionless voice. "I assume we have a deal, dear cousin", she added finally.

....

Euphemia has closed her eyes for a moment. Rodolphus had disapparated, soon he would be here with the girl. The older witch sighed. She was not yet entirely sure, whether she had made the right decision. But as far as she could see it, the offer was her chance to improve her life at least a little bit. 

Euphemia got up from her table. Far at the end of the room, her Augury gave an ear - piercing cry. The witch hurried to the cage. "I know" she whispered to her bird. "There is something in the future, something very unpleasant."


	2. In a cage

Euphemia Rowle to Thorfinn Rolwe:

My dearest son , 

Nothing makes me more happy as the news that your time in Azkaban had been significantly reduced. Especially since you and Jelena have no longer to worry where to go, should you two decide not to stay at Rowle residence. Due to the girl, we now can call Lestrange Tower our possession. 

As for me , I can gladly tell you that I feel remarkably healthy. Something I cannot say for the girl. She is frail and sicklish in her body. Moreover, she has a highly disturbed soul. I fear I repeat myself, but she is creepy: She sneaks around the house all the time, especially at night. Sometimes, it seems that it is only at night that she is lively and awake. Besides, she seems to appear and disappear somewhere without me hearing her approach and go. And if that was not enough, she draws on walls and on her body as well. When I ask her why she does it, she does not reply at all or starts bubbling about how she will get these muggle ornaments, piercings and tattoos, I think, that is what they are called. Also, when I try to tell her something, she does not listen or does the opposite.

She does this on purpose, I know this too well, because she always gives me that nasty grin of hers, when she does. I also know youth often rebels against adults, but that is beyond any boarders. I have never seen this in you or any other child that used to visit us, when you were her age. Apart from that, it is not only me, who sees her creepiness. There is no single muggle girl, that has yet befriended her at her school. The teachers find her rather strange too. Although I have to say that they are confident with her cognitive performance. Despite her long times of absence, she has been getting straight As (the muggle equivalent for Os as far as I am informed) in every subject, except for sports, where she is a little clumsy.

I assume her marks are the only good thing about her, and yet they of course too, have limited value, since she is a Squib. In any way, if she does not change soon, she will meet a sticky ending and believe me I hope she will change. 

kindest regards  
your mother  
Euphemia  
Thorfinn Rowle received his mothers letter in the evening, when he was already preparing for sleep. As soon as he read the parchment, with his mothers clear and firm handwriting, his mood raised: The most important thing was, that she was well, that he would see her once again, as soon as he is out of prison. At that time they would all face the prospect of a normal life. With Lestrange Tower in the Rowles possession, he could marry Jelena Dolohova and offer her a home. Just as he , Jelena herself, and her brother, Antonin, had wanted. Likewise with the Lestranges gold and galleons, there was no need to work for neither him nor Jelena and that in turn meant they would not need to show up in public very often. No one would humiliate them unjustly. "Merlins beard! It is even better than the Dark Lords return, I heard rumors about! ", he remarked mentally, as he remembered how the Dark Lord let Draco Malfoy torture him with the Curciatus Curse. Then his thoughts drifted to the Squib, that his mother was struggling with. "The girl seemed to have inherited her mothers mental state", he chuckled. "Although I do not understand, why mother is afraid of her. She is a Squib and thus harmless", at that point, Thorfinn Rowle remembered a photograph, that Euphemia had sent him, when Madame Lestranges daughter was but a small child: A thin girl, with sleek, silver hair. In spite of the colourful dress and the ribbon she wore in the picture, she seemed to melt into the background, due to her pallor and frail frame. She was utterly unremarkable, a grey moth nothing more. In fact the only thing that stuck out were her large, almost black, heavy lidded eyes, alas they did not counterbalanced the overall impression. "The Grande Madame Lestrange...", Thorfinn laughed. "Produced a weakling, what irony. Maybe the father is to blame for that result " the wizard mused. "It would be interesting to know who he is", he thought. However, the girls features did not remind him on any one he knew. The only thing that Thorfinn Rowle was certain about, was that she was not Rodolphus biological child. .....  
The very evening Delphini lay in her bed. The curtains were closed, so that the room was covered in darkness. The girl loved darkness, it soothed her. Outside she could hear the rain. Its drops fell heavily on the window. Ara, the Augury, cried her ear piercing cry. Euphemia always said the bird cries, because she, Delphi, would find a sticky ending at some time, but Delphini knew better: The bird wanted to hunt. Gulliver Pokerby has found that out long time ago. Euphemia was just superstitious. 

The girl felt dizzy, but she was also tired of staying in her bed. Slowly she got up and went out of her room. Carefully, she took some dried fairy wings out of the cupboard in the living room. Aras favourite treats. Then she approached the birds cage. The teenager stretched her hand out towards the bird. "Here you are, Ara", she whispered. The bird eagerly ate the wings, seemingly forgetting all caution and shyness she usually had. 

Delphi watched the bird attentively. "You seem as sad as I am", she remarked. "Despite of the food and the house you have", the girl continued. Meanwhile the bird had finished eating, gave the speaker a puzzled look and quickly disappeared into her nest. Delphini sighed. She liked Ara, but the Augury could not replace a friend. 

"Why do they all find me so bad ?" she wondered. "Why do they all hate me so much ? It is not my fault, I am a Squib after all." The girl felt dizzy again. So she went to Euphemias table and sat down. Euphemia did not like anyone to sit there, but Delphi had stopped to care years ago. Since they all wanted the creep, the creep was, what they would get. Besides being feared meant having power, she figured out so much. She felt, the muggle school knowledge meant power too, although she could not understand why. Anyways, power was part of the reason, why she was so eager about the school, despite the fact that nobody liked her there. Besides: Having muggle knowledge meant having knowledge no witch or wizard had. 

Her dizziness faded and she stood up: "One day I will be strong and healthy", she told to herself. "And I will learn muggle medicine, so that I can help others to get healthy, too.", she spoke the last part aloud, with a certain determination in her voice. Then she continued to wander around in Rowle residence. 

Soon she passed Euphemias sleeping room. She was forbidden to go in there, but that made her even more eager to go, when her legal guardian was not there. Delphi opened the door. Quickly she took a photograph from the older womans bed table. It was an ancient photograph, yet, like in every wizarding photography, it looked as if it was taken today. 

There was a woman, with dark, thick, but slightly greasy hair and a figure almost like a perfect hourglass. She wore a very elegant wedding dress, that covered her almost completely. It was accompanied with long white gloves. Next to her stood a tall, broad shouldered man, with presumably blonde hair. His facial features reminded Delphini at those of Euphemias son, Thorfinn. 

They both looked genuinely happy. If she was honest, Delphi, had never seen Euphemia as happy as on the photo in her hand. She glanced at the writings at the bottom: It said"Effi & Odin" and then "Love forever". Delphi let out a chuckle, before she heard a harsh, loud voice: "What are you doing here ?Have not I told you to stay in bed!" Euphemia returned earlier, than the girl had expected her to. She turned in order to give her a reply, but her head began to spin and she fainted.


	3. all she wished for

The girl lay in her bed, asleep. Euphemia sat at her side. "It was a mercy, that I did not tell the girl her origins. It would only bring more pain to both, her and us Rowles. " Euphemia frowned. "The prophecy could not be fulfilled by a sicklish Squib after all. Rodolphus was a fool, if the believed that there was any chance." 

"But then, maybe it is for the better", the witch thought. Certainly the Dark Lord had killed the man she had both feared and hated the most. She was grateful for that, but by the time the hated wizard died, he had already committed countless atrocities and the world did not even know about half of them. Likewise he would also bring the truth about muggles and muggleborns. But with it he would bring fear and persecution to those without fault. Was it worth it ? Euphemia Rowle had always believed that everything had its price, that it was, what the wizard she hated called the "Greater Good." "The greater good in its true sense, not the twisted one", the older woman remarked mentally. But was it really worth it ? Her only son was tortured by a mere child on the Dark Lords orders after all.

Suddenly the witches eyes caught the untouched potion, that stood next to the girl. Immediately she was torn away from her musings "Now she has completely lost her mind." Euphemia Rowle felt anger raising inside of her. "It was also a mercy, that her parents did never have had the chance to meet her in person. I cannot imagine their grief and disappointment" Even to her it was unbelievable and yet it was the truth. "Parents of such powerful lineages, as Slytherin and Black, have produced a Squib, with an unpleasant character.", she thought, while she watched the girl wince in her sleep. 

Sometimes she felt pity with her, lonely and magicless as she was. She had tried to help, but nothing worked. The child had been a parselmouth, despite of being a Squib, so Nahalania, Odins sister, suggested a pet snake. But the girl turned out to to dislike snakes, although she could speak to them. To everyones surprise the girl even seemed to fear the reptiles. She cried and tried to hide, whenever she encountered them. Later Euphemia tried to invite some children of former Death Eaters, but their parents would not put a foot into Rowle residence. Either because did not want their children to be involved with a Squib or in some cases, feared Euphemia herself. 

Apart from that, there always had been something scary about the girl. Something that made her shiver each time, she came too close to the Squib. That very something, that indicated her sticky ending. The muggles seemed to notice that too and instinctively or purposely avoided her. She still hoped the girl would change in her personality at least. That would make things for her future life among muggles much easier.

All of the sudden the girl woke up. Her irises were tinted red. Angry as she was, the witch did not care. "Did you decide to die?", was all that she asked. The girl shivered at the word "die" and quickly sat up. Euphemia hold the potion in front of her ward. "Or why do not you even do the things, that you are told to do for your own benefit.?" The girl took the potion wordlessly and drank. Then Euphemia left the room. 

She had long lost the hope, that she would live a normal life, once she had the money of Rodolphus Lestrange and her sons future would be secured. In fact she had lost it, ever since the girl was two years old and showed her Parselmouth abilities for the first time. That was when she figured out, who the girls father was. 

Some years later the girl began to become sick far too often. Euphemia Rowle had never seen symptoms like that before, although she had been a healer for a big part of her life. At first she thought that other healers would know something. She specialized in damages caused by enchanted muggle artefacts after all. However, soon she had to realize that other healers did not know anything about the malady either. So all they could do is keep her up with strengthening potions and ease the symptoms for a while. 

And then there was the last, most devastating part: the girl was a Squib. If Euphemia Rowle had forseen all of this, rather than having the vague feeling of something unpleasant coming, she would not have taken the girl in, no matter how much they would pay her. 

Now she could not change anything. She had taken the responsibility and had to live with it.


	4. The Gaunt in me

Delphinis Diary:

My dear friend, 

Today was like a summer day always is at Rowle residence: It was sunny and cloudless outside, while the heat inside was overwhelming. So I asked Euphemia to bring me out into the garden. Normally I would go myself of course, but today I just felt too weak to walk. Actually Euphemia had to use a hover charm to bring me out of the room to the garden. 

The garden is very beautiful now: The lavender has covered it into several shades of lilac and blue, while the umbrella flowers add red and pink into it. On top of that one of the flutterby bushes started blossoming today. All the flowers emit a very nice smell, too. 

So I just sat on the stairs, like always on days like that, and enjoyed the day. In the evening Nahalania Rowle payed Euphemia a visit. They drank lavender tea and talked. Again a thing they always do. I listened to their talks: At first they did not say anything important or interesting at all, but then they discussed a prophecy. Now Euphemia often discusses prophecies, whenever she has the chance to do so, however, this time, they also mentioned me in their talks. Of course, I listened more attentively than ever. And then, unfortunately, Euphemia noticed that. She cast muffliato immediately, so I could not listen anymore. Do not you find that very suspicious, my friend ? I definitely do. And you know what ? I will find out what it is all about, no matter what. 

Now it is night and I feel a little stronger. I guess I will walk around a little, before I go to sleep. 

Love,   
Delphi

Delphini stood up from her desk and looked around her room. Countless of muggle books stood in the shelves: science, fictional literature, books on culture all had a place somewhere. There were some wizarding books too, mostly those Hogwarts students would use for their studies. Delphi got them out of sheer curiousity, being magicless, she could not use the spells and recipes in there of course. 

There was also a huge wardrobe in the room. She knew if she opened it, she would find more than enough muggle clothes in there. She loved all of them, though. Toys of all kind were scattered around the bed and the corners of the room, reminders of her childhood. The earliest of them were magic, the more recent ones were muggle things. 

Delphi sighed. Compared to her classmates, she was what people would call, wealthy, and yet nothing of what she saw made her happy. Rather she felt as if she were caught in a trap or cage. The girl shook her head. It did not make any sense to think about those things now, they only made her more sad. 

Quickly she left her room. Soon she was next to the Rowle family tapestry. It was not exactly a Rowle tapestry, for there were three family crests on top of that: Rowle, Lestrange and de Montmorency. A family tree was below the crests:  
On the right corner there was a woman with dark skin and dark hair: Leta Lestrange. She died early and had no children. Next to her was, what seemed to be her brother: Perseus Lestrange. He married a woman called Charlotte de Montmorency. Euphemia was their only daughter. Next to Perseus was an other brother, by far the youngest of them: Aquila Lestrange married to Hestia Avery. They had two sons: Rodolphus and Rabastan. Then in the left corner , there was a name connected to the de Montmorency site, Credence. Alas, any information about him was missing, as were the names and dates of his, yet mentioned siblings. 

Delphini was not interested into Credence and his siblings, her eyes rested on the name of Rodolphus Lestrange. As far as she knew, he was the one who brought her to Euphemia, because he had to go to Azkaban. Euphemia called him "uncle Rodolphus" in front of Delphi, but the girl did not know, whether he was her uncle in some way or if he was just called "uncle" for convenience. Most likely the latter was the case.   
She did not know, why he was in Azkaban either, and when she asked Euphemia, the latter simply refused to speak. 

The only thing she knew is that "uncle Rodolphus" would come out of Azkaban in two and a half years. Delphi touched the name "Rodolphus Lestrange" with her pale fingers and moved on towards the living room. 

Euphemia sat at her table, as so often, with her tarot cards layed out. The girl sneaked towards her, until she looked down at the tarot cards over the older womans shoulder. Delphi did not understand anything about the cards and found it downright ridiculous, that Euphemia used them. "They are just a game", she thought. 

Apart from that she was angry at the witch. "Why would not she tell me anything about my real family?", she thought. "She surely has some kind of advantage by not telling, some kind of power", she added to her thoughts, fueling her anger even further. 

She looked at Euphemia and her cards with disgust. Suddenly all she wished was that the cards would burn , so that the witch would be hurt like Delphini was. The girl stared at the cards and imagined them burning into coal. She knew, she had no magic and it would not work, no matter what she did, but dreaming could not hurt. So she murmured "Incendio" at the cards.

Seconds later all the cards were sat a flame. Delphini had fallen on the floor, eyes wide in shock. "I did not think..." she stuttered. Euphemia was not shocked any less, but was quick enough to move away from the flames, before her hair could catch fire. "Aquamenti", she shouted, pointing her wand at the cards. The flames vanished, leaving a mess of water, smoke and burned cards. 

Slowly, the older witch turned towards Delphini.


	5. Unforseen

Euphemia Rowle felt uneasy the whole day. Even Nahalania could not calm her down sufficiently. So she decided to lay the cards out: There was the Wheel of Fortune, that indicated major changes. Then there was the Tower, which meant this changes would probably be sudden and destructive. And finally there was the Death, showing that those changes originate from higher forces.

At the end the cards only confirmed what she had felt the entire day. Nothing however, could prepare the older witch for what happened, shortly after she had put the last card, "the Death" on the table. First she had heard the Squibs voice creepily whispering "incendio" behind her back and then all of the sudden, all her cards were burning at once. 

The witch did not know, how she could escape the flames herself, let alone extinguish them just in time, as to prevent the table and the house to catch fire. It was only at that moment Euphemia Rowle fully realized, what had happened. "The Squib" was not a Squib. For a short moment, she wondered if the girl had hidden her magic on purpose, but as soon as she turned towards her, she dismissed the thought. 

The girl lay on the floor, shaking all over her body, while her eyes were crimson red. "I did not think...I did not really want to...I just...", was all what she was able to say in a shaky voice. Seeing the girl in a state like that, Euphemia began to feel helpless. She honestly did not know how to react. Should she be happy, because the girl showed magic and thus was worth more in society now ? Should she act like nothing happened in order not worsen the girls state or should she be angry because of the concrete spell, the girl had used. She could not tolerate her attempts to destroy the house they were living in after all. 

"What a glorious idea to test your magic like that", she finally said with irony in her voice. "Next time, when you want to practice magic, I kindly ask you to resolve to a spell that does not destroy anything. Now to your room with you, it is past midnight", she added, trying to remain calm and not to show any insecurity. Then she cast a hover charm and brought her ward to her bed.

"Did you know that I have magic ?", the girl asked Euphemia, when they arrived at their destination. Her voice was still shaky. "No, I did not", the guardian answered truthfully. "If I knew you would not be in a muggle school now.", she added The girl nodded. "What will happen now ?", the girls next question still sounded fearful, although her eyes began to turn from crimson to the usual dark brown she had. "You probably will need to learn magic." was all Euphemia could answer. "Are you angry at me ?", the girls voice sounded exhausted by now. "No", said the guardian, unusual for her, she really was not, instead was afraid to provoke the girl in any way, the last thing she needed were more destructive spells. The girl however gave no answer, but simply turned to the wall, apparently trying to sleep. "Good night", the witch told her, before leaving the room. 

Once alone the elder witch had thousands of thoughts at once on her mind. "How could I not see that the girl had magic after all ?" she sighed. How could I be so mistaken ?" Yet, there was no indication of any magic in the girl since Euphemia could remember, aside from her Parseltongue abilities. Her wand would have indicated magic, if she had any. Besides he witch even had tried to provoke accidental magic out of her ward. She placed her in a variety of situations, where magic could be useful. When the girl was ten, the former healer even tried her to imitate magic Euphemia herself had performed. The girl obviously could not do anything. The letter from Hogwarts never came either, although, this might be the result of her falsifying the girls papers and placing confundo-charms over some officials on Rodolphus orders. 

And then there was a more important question, the question the girl had asked herself: What now ? Should she sent her to a wizarding school ? Was that even possible in her age ? Normal witches and wizards all had magic by the age of eleven, her ward was fourteen and a half now. Or should she home school her or better let her be home schooled, for Euphemia doubted the girl would listen to anything the witch said ?

Moreover, now as the girl had magic, there was a certain increase of danger: Euphemia had witnessed some minutes before, what kind of spell the girl used as her first one. She also knew who her parents were and what magic they preferred as well as the girls own personality. With that in mind she could vividly imagine, what her ward was capable of, once she had learned the right spells. Euphemia Rowle swallowed at the mere thought of it. 

Yet, she could not let the girl suppress her magic. The witch knew too well, what would happen, if she did and that was worse than any curse the girl could ever perform. Alas, Euphemia Rowle did not know any solution to the problem that had just occurred. So she decided to consult her cousin, Rodolphus Lestrange, even if she usually was not fond of him or his opinions. 

But she would do that in the morning, right now, she just wanted to be in her bed.


	6. Sweet dreams

Time in Azkaban had been a lot easier now days. There were no dementors to fear and the cells were all clean. The food had improved too, although one could not call it delicious. "You can even have the Daily Prophet here now.", Rodolphus Lestrange thought, as he turned the pages of the newspaper. "Rita is still the old one.", he remarked mentally, as his eyes fell on one of her infamous articles. 

Suddenly a ward ran into the cell. "There is a letter for you, Lestrange." he announced. Rodolphus took the letter from the wards hand. He was surprised to find that it was from his cousin, Euphemia. They did not lik each other much and broke of contact quickly. He got information on her ward due to her son , Thorfinn, nonetheless and he by no means liked what he heard . Euphemias sudden letter made matters even worse. "Hopefully Delphinis condition had not worsen", he sighed. He was still bound to her by the Unbreakable Vow after all and had no idea what would happen, if the girl died before she turned 17, even if it was a natural death.

Ever since he knew Delphini was a Squib, his feelings towards her were mixed. On the one hand, he felt that it was a big disgrace for Bella and the Dark Lord to have a Squib as a child. He even used to wonder if Bella and the Dark Lord would have kept her alive at all, once they knew, what she was. On the other hand, he clearly remembered the cute silver haired baby as well as the picture of the thin, pale girl Euphemia had send him long time ago. It would not be easy to throw the girl out of the house, when she was frail and young like that, let alone kill her. So he dismissed the thoughts about her parents ending her life, especially since they were dead and he was not able to do it due to both, his temper and the Unbreakable Vow. 

Instead he supported, what his cousin did, it was something he would probably have done if Delphini was his own daughter: Start to prepare her for a life among muggles, where she surely would feel much better than in the world of witches a wizards. A world, she did not belong to. With the time Rodolphus accepted Delphi to be a Squib, shifting his worry towards the malady she had the misfortune to have. 

Nervously he opened the envelop in his hand. Then he quickly started to read the letter inside, while his eyes widened in disbelief. He rubbed them and read the letter a second time. There was no mistake in the content. Thus Rodolphus Lestrange asked himself the same question, as his cousin did the night before: "Could Euphemia have been mistaken all along ? Was his cousin mad? Did she lie to him?" It was not very likely. She was strange certainly, but not stupid, let alone incompetent in detecting magic or mad. From what he had seen, she was not a good liar either. But why did the magic appear so late ?

Rodolphus knew no answer to that. "Besides, it does not matter.", the former Death Eater told to himself, as a long forgotten hope rose inside him. Now there really was a chance to fulfill the prophecy. The prophecy that would change so many things for the better.

The Dark Lord would rise again. He would purify the society from those unworthy elements, they have fought against so long. There would be a new, better future for everyone. Delphini would be with both her parents, surrounded by the best of the best people there are. And dear Bella would finally have the place she was made for: The Dark Lords first lieutenant and rightful wife. He himself would regain his former grandeur in every respect, besides, and of that he was certain, after everything the Dark Lord would reward him "beyond his wildest dreams", as well. 

He did not even want much. Aside from his former position and his money, all he wanted was to marry a woman, he had loved since they were first years at Hogwarts. She surely would agree to this, once she saw that he had been right following the Death Eaters. It would be a little improper with regards to her blood status, but surely the Dark Lord would make an exception for them. "She would rise with me in new future", he concluded in a whisper. 

The older Lestrange began to hum a song, so that Rosier, his cell neighbour, gave him an a strange look. A behaviour like that was not seen very often in the usually calm, quiet and thoughtful wizard after all. Rosiers look brought the older Lestrange back to his senses. "No need to over indulge into dreams, as pleasant as they might be", he told to himself. "There was hope, yes, but we do not know what she is capable of yet. Besides , there is a long way to go", he thought, before wrote a letter to his cousin.


	7. new life

Euphemia Rowle to Rodolphus Lestrange:

Dear Rodolphus, 

I can gladly tell you that the girl did continue to show magic for a couple of weeks. Thus I have decided to officially register her as magical in the Ministry.

As for your suggestion to send her to Durmstrang, so I have to tell you, that no Rowle will ever enter the grounds of that school, not even an adopted one. Moreover, as you aware, her health is not strong. I highly doubt the rough environment at that unfortunate school will do her any good. Apart from that, she stubbornly does not want to leave the muggle school she has been visiting, no matter what I tell or promise her, should she decide to leave the school. She even threatened me with the Fire-Making Spell, should I forcefully take her from there. 

This reaction is unwanted and disturbing , but, and I truly have to admit that much, not entirely unfounded. She is used to her school and the muggle artifacts after all. 

Therefore, the only option left is to home school her. I have consulted young Nott in that matter, since you wished him to educate her in case of homeschooling. Of course, I did not tell him anything about her origins and additionally advised him not to tell her anything about the more important matters. He agreed on everything, eager to show his knowledge and teaching skills as well as to get the fee, he will be provided. 

He will come tomorrow and buy her first wand with her. From there we will have to wait and see, if she is strong enough to fulfill, what you hope for. 

kindest regards  
your cousin  
Euphemia

Delphinis Diary:

My dear friend, 

I am very sorry that I have not written so long. So many things happened in such short time. But do not worry, they are happy things. I am magical! Can you imagine that ? I sometimes still think, that I am dreaming . But it had been two weeks since I accidently burned Euphemias cards and I am still magical. I already tried Vingardium Leviosa, too. It worked wonderfully. Everything is just Wow. 

And today has been one of the greatest days in my life. In the morning Euphemia made me my favourites, crumpets with strawberry jam. Then she told me that I will have a teacher for magic, with whom I will get my wand. He came shorty after breakfast. His name is Theodor Nott and he seems really nice and cool. And, you know what ? He is even a little cute. 

When we were at Diagon Alley we went to Ollivanders at once, I was so excited. However, it was a little strange at there, for Mr Ollivander had shown me many wands, but none of it worked for me. I even worried that wands hate me as much as most people do. Finally Mr Ollivander went to the back of his shop and brought some wands he said to be experimental creations. That was when my wand chose me. 

I really love it. It is made of Yew, has a length of 12 3/4 inches and is unyielding. Now you might wonder, what is is that makes it so special. Well Mr Ollivander normally uses only three cores Dragon Heart String, Phoenix Feather and Unicorn Hair, while my core is an Augurey Feather. 

Funny thing, I think Euphemias wand has an Augurey Feather Core as well.Although I guess Euphemia simply purchased her wand at some other wand maker shop ,where those are usually used. She is no way as special as me, my friend. 

Writing about Euphemia, I have gotten her a new pack of Tarot carts, while I was at Diagon Alley. A Marseille pack, like she had before, only better looking. 

It was not very nice of me to burn them in the first place, was it ? Besides I think if she has her game, she will stop pestering me about leaving muggle school. There is no way I am leaving it, since it gives me extra knowledge, that no wizard or witch has. 

And then I think with that knowledge and with my new magic I will be great at the end. On top of that I can learn muggle medicine and healing then. Is not that awesome, my dear friend ?

Anyways, I have to sleep now. Good night.

 

Love,  
Delphi


	8. Some things never change

It was late afternoon. Theodore Nott had just gone, leaving Delphi with some spells she could practice until his next visit. The teenager sat at her desk smiling confidently. Her magical training progressed quite well, Theodore even told her that he was proud to have a student like her. 

"I will be as good in magic as I am at my muggle lessons", the girl thought. "Well, maybe not in flying", she added mentally. She tried flying ever since she and Theodore got her the latest Firebolt at Diagon Alley, but the broom did not even fly up once. Delphini did not mind, she did not like brooms much. "Or maybe it will be like with the rest of my magic. Something will suddenly make click, and I will be the best flyer that ever existed", she chuckled at her own thought. Then she got up. "Time for a little walk", she told to herself. 

She went to Aras cage and gave her some fairy wings. The bird gratefully accepted the treat, before it came to sit on Delphinis arm. The girl gently petted its forehead with one of her pale fingers and gave an other confident smile. Within the last months she succeeded in training Ara to sit on her arm for quite a while, yet, of course the bird could still not replace a friend. Then Delphini let the Augurey go back to her tear shaped nest, while she continued wandering around the house. 

Even with her new magic and Theodore being nothing but nice to her, Delphini felt lonely. On top of that, despite of the fact that her health had improved a little after she had shown magic, she still felt very weak. But most importantly, there were questions on her mind that bothered her more and more the older she got: Who were her parents ? How was she connected to "uncle Rodolphus" ? Why did he have to go to Azkaban and why did he give her to Euphemia Rowle ?

Delphini tried to ask Theodore about this, but the teacher had no idea about her origins and when she asked about "uncle Rodolphus", he simply admitted that he is not supposed to speak about it. The young girl did not want to bring Theodore into trouble, as nice as he was, so she stopped asking. The question in her mind of course never vanished. 

Without even noticing, she soon stood in front of the Rowle family tree. Her eyes were hefted at the name of Rodolphus Lestrange. "I wonder if I am related to him or not", the teenager thought. "I guess, I am not. Euphemia is partly a Lestrange and she does not look like me at all" the girl continued her thoughts. "Besides, if I were related to her she would have told me so, would not she ? But then I did not see uncle Rodolphus or any other Lestrange, aside from Euphemia, maybe they look different", Delphini figured, as an idea formed in her mind. "Looking at the Lestranges and finding out at least something about them, would be a start", she whispered. "I am certain there must be some information in Euphemias room", she added in louder and more decisive tone.


	9. Le Strange

It was not long before Delphini got the opportunity to go to Euphemias room. The latter had gone to one of her shopping trips just three days after Dephis decision and would only come back in the evening. Moreover Delphi felt remarkably good and there would be no lessons with Theodore on that day either. So as soon as Euphemia Rowle closed the door behind her, the girl ran to the womans sleeping room.

Excited, she looked around the room, in order to decide where to start her search for something connected to the Lestranges. At first , her eyes felt on the bookshelves. There were a lot of healing books the girl was curious about, now that she had magic, but that was not what she was here for at the moment. 

Then there was the photo on Euphemias bed table. Delphini had seen it already. As funny as it was, this was not what she was searching for either. Finally her glance fell at the countless drawers in Euphemias cupboards. The girl sighed. "Lets see if I find anything in here", she told to herself. She opened a drawer that was nearest to her. It was full of long, black stockings, all folded perfectly. Delphini took the stockings out carefully. "Who knows maybe she is hiding something. ", she told to herself, but the drawer contained nothing else.

So Delphi moved on to the next drawer. It contained long, black gloves, again all perfectly folded. There was nothing else in there either. The teenager continued to open and search more drawers, but all of them only contained Euphemias exclusively black clothes.

After what seemed ages to her, Delphi found an old badge at the bottom of one drawer. It read "Gryffindor" and then "Euphemia Lestrange". The teenager could not help, but laugh: "Dear Euphemia, in a house that is famous for bravery and chivalry. Now that is a surprise. I really wonder how she got there."Alas, Delphini had not got the time to wonder about Euphemias Hogwarts house, she had an aim after all. And that was to find something about a Lestrange other than Euphemia or even better to find something about Rodolphus Lestrange. 

As she wanted to open an other drawer, she realized that it was stuck. Delphi took a glance at the drawer. It looked, as if it had not been opened for a while. "Alohamora would do", she figured. "I have practiced that with Theodore long enough." , she added to her thoughts. 

Soon the drawer lay open in front of her. It contained an old wand, a bunch of letters and a photograph. The girl looked at the photograph first. It did not show Rodolphus Lestrange, yet it was someone else than Euphemia: Leta Lestrange. "Fair enough", Delphini whispered with a smile. 

Leta was short, dark skinned, dark haired and had the figure of a hourglass, with only her shoulders being a little bit too broad. "Does not look like me either.", Delphini noted. In her determination to find out more about the Lestranges, she took one of the letters from the bunch and began reading. It said:

Leta Lestrange to Newton Fido Scamander:

My dearest Newt, 

You know Grindelwald has to be stopped, regardless of the price to pay. To be honest, Newt, this prices is a small one. Besides and I guess this is actually the most important part, I am really tired and Iwant to sleep. We are both aware of the fact, that it is mine to see, not to witness, . If Grindelwald wants to see again, he will, but he will pay too much, be assured of that. 

Now Newt, I want to apologize for what I have done. I should not have involve you in that matter, even if I only wanted to help. I hope you can forgive me. 

Yours always

Leta Lestrange

P.S. for the future:  
I hope Propertina Goldstein will make you happy, stay away from Europe with her and remember if separation is the solution, so it be.

Delphinis eyes widened and her hands began to shake as she read the letter. It opened more questions, than it answered. Although none of the questions concerned her. For example, what was the connection between wizards as great and powerful as Gellert Grindelwald and Newton Scamander and a weakling as Leta Lestrange.

For certainly she was a weakling, her "I am really tired and I want to sleep" was a proof of that. Delphini did not understand most parts of the letter, but she had read enough muggle books to understand this particular sentence. It was a metaphor meaning: "I want to die." 

Delphini dropped the letter back to the others. She found it disgusting to hold it in her hands any longer. The thought of death disgusted her likewise. "There is truly nothing worse than death.", she thought with fear. "And nothing more appalling", she added mentally. "How could this woman not value her own life ?", she wondered while rage raised inside her. Suddenly she felt the urge to tear all the letters apart. 

Alas, she still wished to find out about her family. Apart from that, if she tore the letters apart Euphemia would not be very happy about it. And as much as she disliked the older woman, she did not want to harm or hurt her without a reason. So the girl restrained herself as much as she could. 

Carefully , as to not leave any traces, she put the letters back in the drawer and shut it. Then she walked out of Euphemias room, with her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. Finally, she threw herself on her own bed, still angrily at the woman called Leta Lestrange. "It would be awful to be related to someone like that", she thought. "No, I cannot be related to her." Delphini shook her head. Eventually, she turned to a muggle book in order to calm herself down.


	10. reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of trashy this time, but I hope the purpose will be clear later :)

Rodolphus Lestrange put the Daily Prophet away. In the bed above him Rosier was firmly asleep. He could tell by the snores. Rodolphus however could not sleep, for could not get the current situation out of his mind. 

The situation that First and foremost evolved around Delphini and his cousin Euphemia. Rodolphus still wondered, if the older woman had been the right choice for Delphinis upbringing . He of course understood, that the main problem lay in the girl herself, mainly her being a late bloomer with regards to magic, but he still felt uneasy. 

The woman had allowed Delphini to remain at a muggle school, after she had shown magic. This certainly was a disgraceful thing. He could not understand her fear of the girl either, Delphi was a mere child and even if she had mastered the Cruciatus Curse as well as Bella did, Euphemia could have fight her of with ease. Let alone ignore the girls threats with the Fire Making Spell. And calling a girl creepy and scary was ridiculous.

Now, as Delphini has proven to be magical, it was of utmost importance to make her understand how much more she is worth than dirty muggles. But Euphemia did nothing of that sort. He could not persuade her too much from the distance, so much was certain now. But he could not yet contact Delphini personally either. It was a too risky thing to do. 

"I am sure, once she knows who she is, she will understand", he told to himself. "Besides, once the others know, everyone will adore her, they will show her even more how much she is worth, being the Dark Lords daughter, the heiress of two powerful bloodlines and magical.", he added mentally, while he felt sleepiness creeping up inside of himself. 

"Certainly her teenage whims about the muggle school will stop, as soon as she has seen the full extent of her magic and then the Dark Lord will rise again", he concluded, before he succumbed to sleep.

Despite of all his worries, he had pleasant dreams that night. Dreams of Hogwarts, back at the time when he, as a twelve year old, pulled a girls blonde pigtails in Mr Binns lessons. He knew it was not a very nice thing to do, but he just could not resist. And then to his surprise, the girl did not get angry, like others would, but turned and gave him a strange smile. 

His dreams carried him further, at a time when he was older and there was the Yule Ball. She had a strange dress that time, too many colours, too revealing. Nobody really liked it, but he thought she knew how to stuck out, how to be special. Finally there was her smile again. 

-....-

Delphini woke up in her bed, after a troublesome night. The appalling letter of the woman called Leta Lestrange had caused her nightmares. "Surely I cannot be related to any Lestrange", the girl thought again once she was fully awake. Yet, as soon as she had calmed herself down sufficiently, the wish to find out who she was occupied her mind again. "Maybe I need an other approach", she wondered. "But what can I do ?", she continued thinking. "Maybe improving my magic is a starting point as well, if that goes fast enough, I might use a spell that lets me find out something. And if I am not fast enough, there is still this uncle Rodolphus, but he might be as strange as Leta and Euphemia",, Delphi felt despair inside of herself. " I really need a plan", she finally concluded, before she went down for breakfast.


	11. plans

Delphini descended the stairs for breakfast. She did not feel to well again. Additionally the knowledge about Leta Lestrange was still telling on her. She took her usual place at the table nonetheless and as usual watched Euphemia Rowle being busy in the kitchen.

In fact today she watched her even closer than ever before, in the hope to get any ideas for her plan or to get any clues about her origins. "Watching and studying people might be helpful", she figured. "They might give something away unwillingly."

"For someone, who is into magic so much, that she became friendlier to me since I have it, she does not use it that often", the girl remarked mentally, for Euphemia did not use magic while cooking or employed house elf for that matter. "Very suspicious", the girl continued her thinking. 

When the older witch came closer, Delphi greeted her with a "good morning", the witch replied back with a "good morning", in a neutral tone, yet Delphini noticed the older witch shiver slightly. It seemed as if Euphemia became more scared of Delphini, since the girl had shown magic. Delphi chuckled. "Honestly, if there was somebody to be frightened of than it was Euphemia with one eye being a different colour than the other and black clothes, which she wore even in summer", she thought. " Not that she is really frightening, but definitely more frightening than me", she concluded. 

Suddenly the girl wondered, if Euphemia had feared her own son or husband in some way. She found the thought amusing and curiousity raised up in her mind. Delphi wondered if she could get some new information out of Euphemia, by trying not to play the creep deliberately, by adopting an other role. "It is worth a trial, since things have changed and I have magic now", she concluded. "At least I can train my acting abilities", she joked to herself. "And maybe I can find a way to get power without being feared", she added mentally. 

"Lets see!" she thought finally, before giving being friendly and nice an other try. So when the witch brought breakfast, Delphi muttered a thanks, words she had not spoken since she was eight. Euphemia looked surprised at her, but accepted the words. "I should start small.", she remarked to herself. "Euphemia, can I borrow your healing books, the basic ones, I will not write on them, I promise.", she said in quite tone. "I read the muggle books and my magical basic books on other topics already , i think maybe some other magical books would be nice.", she spoke in quite, friendly tone, making sure to stress the word magical, since she knew how much magic was worth, especially Euphemias and probably uncle Rodolphus eyes.

Euphemia Rowle eyed the girl suspiciously, she was not the one whose trust could be gained quickly. Alas, she did not see any harm in borrowing some books, that were not about the Dark Arts or anything dangerous, that the girl could use against her ultimately. Besides she hoped that her ward would slowly abandon her interest into muggle things and her books might be a step to that after all. 

"Well, if you really do not draw on them or write", the witch said strictly. "You can have them for a while."  
Delphi smiled to the older witch and thanked her. "It worked", she thought triumphantly.


	12. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euphemia centric chapter, and not my best, but I gave it a try

It was late in evening, when Euphemia Rowle sat in her bedroom and searched trough the photographs she had made or acquired trough the years. On the first picture was her, all in black, with a silver haired baby on her arms. She set there calm, composed, motionless, while the baby tried to catch a strain of her hair, that had gotten lose from her otherwise perfectly made bun. That day, Euphemia had legally adopted the baby girl, if, of course one does not count the various confundo and fidelius charms, that were used to conceal her origins.  
The older witch even allowed herself the small indecency of giving her a name of the Rowle tradition. So Delphini became Delphini Freya Rowle on official papers. It was one of Euphemias fruitless attempts to see the girl as hers, as her daughter, the one she had wished for years ago. None of them worked. She never even used the girls name and the girl in turn never called her mother. When the baby began to form her first words, Effi, was all she would say. Once the girl was old enough to understand, Euphemia told her about Rodolphus.  
The next picture showed a much younger Euphemia, still in black, with an other baby on her arm. A blonde boy, her son, Thorfinn. On the picture Euphemia had the same usual composure, although a faint smile played on her lips. By the time Thorfinn was born, she and Odin have given up all hope on children. She blamed her past on that. Thankfully, she was wrong. She remembered how happy they were back then, how bright the future had seemed. Euphemia closed her eyes and sighed, now, after everything what happened, the memory was to painful to remember.  
The photos became older and older, although the people on them, seemed very much alive and young. She saw herself as a Hogwarts student with her Quidditch team. Euphemia had been a chaser and the only female one in her team.  
"I thought girls do not play", Odin had said, when he saw her on the pitch on their first match, Gryffindor against Slytherin. "Well, apparently, you are wrong Odin.", she told him, her voice calm and firm, although she was excited and nervous. However, she did not want to appear weak before anyone, especially not before Odin Rowle.  
"Do not think we will let you Gryffindors win, because you are playing", Odin frowned. "Who said you Slytherins even have a chance", she answered with a smirk. He stood before her, broad shouldered and twice her height. When they shook hands, she almost crushed his, while his eyes opened in surprise. He had beautiful, big, blue eyes. Euphemia always found them astonishing.  
Then there was the whistle, and the players raised into the air. The witch had always found flying liberating. High in the air, she forgot her worries, her thoughts, her past. There was only her, the broom and the Quaffle. She rushed past Odin with the Quaffle under her arm. He hesitated for a moment, but finally let the bludger lose. Young as she was, she wanted to show her abilities and strength. So she deliberately flew dangerously close to the bludger, before escaping it in the last second. Odin was as astonished, as she expected. She smiled to herself, although it was not the first time she surprised him with her abilities.  
The first time was, when they met on the Hogwarts Express. She and her parents had just moved to Great Britain and although she spoke a considerable amount of English, Euphemia missed her home terribly. In a mental state like that, Hogwarts was a mere duty, an annoyance, and of course nothing compared to Beauxbatons, the school, she would want to go to, if she was given the choice. So she strolled around the train, in search of a quiet compartment, where she hoped to read her books. Suddenly there was a loud bang and an awful pain on her forehead.  
"Watch out where you are walking", she exclaimed into the air, before she noticed the blonde, strong build boy in front of her. He blushed so strongly, that his face appeared red. "Ohh, I did not want to startle you...or...hurt", he stammered. "It is just my sister, I lost her in the train.", he explained weakly. As the pain in her forehead faded away, Euphemia allowed herself a closer look at the boy. He was quiet fancy, not that she cared much and there was something intriguing in him, but she could not say what. And then, somehow the boy emitted safety. She decided to help him searching his sister, for her, finding a person was not a great deal after all.  
Euphemia closed her eyes and concentrated. Most probably, his sister must cause similar feelings in her, as the brother did and really, far at the end of the wagon, she could feel someone similar. So Euphemia walked down the wagon and opened the last door. Confused, the blonde boy had followed her. "Lanie...there you are!", he cried, when he saw the blonde, likewise strong build girl in the compartment. "I have been searching for you the whole time", he added. "How did you know ?", the boy asked Euphemia. The latter just shrugged. It was too hard to explain. "Anyways, do you mind to be here with us ?", he inquired finally. Euphemia shook her head. "I do not".  
They stepped into the compartment, when the boy chatted on. "Forgive me, I did not introduce myself," he said. "I am Odin, Odin Rowle and that is my sister Nahalania. She is a first year, like you must be and I am second year, Slytherin ", he gave Euphemia a bright smile. "I am Euphemia Lestrange and yes, I am a first year", the dark haired witch replied out of courtesy. "And now I want to read, may I ?", she added in a harsher tone, when she seated herself near the window. "Uhmm, of course..", Odin replied, his voice was unsure. They spend the rest of the journey in silence.  
When she finally arrived in the Great Hall, Euphemia was tired and slightly annoyed. In contrast to most of the first years, she was not excited about sorting, nor did she have any preference for a house. She just wanted to get it over with. After what seemed an endless amount of time, they finally called her name. The witch walked forward an sat on the chair, when the teacher put the old, worn out hat on her head. Once on her head, the hat immediately started babbling. Euphemia did not listen, she just let her mind wander. The had spoke on and on, something of Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Gryffindor", it finally squeaked. Relieved Euphemia got up and walked to a table, that was decorated with gold and red. On her way, she cought Odins hopelessly disappointed face. She gave him a smile.  
She still smiled at those happy times, when she put the photographs back in the drawer, preparing to sleep.


	13. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this a is violent chapter that deals with disturbing themes, so please do not read if you do not take those topics well. Also it is the second Euphemia centered chapter.

In her dreams she was a little girl again. A little girl that ran down a path, plastered with little white stones. It was May and the sun shone brightly, making the little stones sparkle like jewels. She would love to spend the whole day outside, but her parents told her, this was too dangerous a time to do so, so she hurried home. Not, that she was frightened, but she wanted to be an adult, to be reasonable, to make her parents proud.  
It was not far from Lestrange Manor now, just a few steps then turn left around the corner and she would be there, when suddenly a man appeared before her. He was thin and rather tall, as far as Euphemia could judge, being small, even for her age. His clothing was not of the sort that the Lestranges were used to wear. Although clearly a wizard, the man seemed to be poor. "Hello, young lady", he said her, a sweet, but unpleasant voice. "Your father told me to fetch you from here", he added, his watery, small eyes, starred through her, while his lips curled up in a smile that was almost a snare. Something around him screamed danger. "Pardon me, Monsieur", Euphemia replied quickly and firmly. "But I am not supposed to follow strangers", with that words she walked away, hastening her steps even more.  
The man did not seem to follow her. Alas, the witch did not seem to reach her destination either. Her house was already in sight, but she could not reach it, no matter how much she hurried. It already began to darken outside, and she still could not move from the spot. Fear crept up in the girl. Something was wrong, but she could not understand what. In her despair the girl stopped walking and looked into the evening sky, as if to search for help among hidden powers. But all what she saw was the mans smile. It was in the sun, in the clouds, in the houses that surrounded the path she was walking on, yes even in the path itself. Enlarged and distorted it seemed to have occupied the entire quarter, if not the whole city. Euphemia let out a scream, alas, there was no one that could hear her.  
Meanwhile the smile began to eat up the houses, the clouds and the sun, until nothing was left and the girl found herself in an empty dark void. Suddenly she heard several voices around her : "Finally we got her." "Grindelwald will be pleased, and we will get a plenty lot of galleons" "I wonder, if we can sell her too the muggles after the ritual is done, I mean look at her eyes, that'll gives us Franc and Reichsmark too."Euphemias heart beat so fast inside her chest, that she thought it would jump out the next second.  
And then she was petrified, unable to move, laying on a cold stone floor with the men hovering over her, curse blades in their hands. Out of the corner of her eyes, the black haired girl saw that there was a circle drawn around her.  
She wanted to scream, when the first cursed blade hit her, but something prevented the witch to even open her mouth.  
"Do you reckon the ritual really can drain her ?", someone asked from outside the circle. "Course", came a brisk reply "And now do not disturb the work". "A muggle", Euphemia suddenly thought. "The one outside the circle is a muggle", yet before she could think anything else, a new wave of pain hit her, stronger than the last one. Again the child could not scream, no matter how much she wanted. The blades were everywhere.  
"I have to get out, somehow", the young witch suddenly realized, before the pain was everywhere again. This time it was not that bad, for she had a focus. Her escape. She just needed to turn into the dark, stormy cloud, her father forbid her to turn into. All it needed was a little anger and concentration, a little stored magic too. It would work, as she did not use magic very often, it had to.  
"What the...", the men screamed moments later. They ran around, their hard facial expressions lost their confidence, their cursed blades dropped on the floor. Soon they were to small to care about, insignificant. Euphemia rose high in the air and nothing really mattered. Not even the pain, that still refused to leave her.  
Yet, she had to concentrate, had to get home. It would not be far, it was still just around the corner after all. Probably her parents were waiting for her. worried, why it took their daughter so long to get home. So she flew, with her house and her family in mind, until she  
collapsed in the lavender field in their garden. Close to her, the witch heard familiar steps. "Call of the search. I have found her.", it was her fathers voice.

When Euphemia Rowle opened her eyes, it was already morning. She was bathed in her own sweat. The nightmares of the past never left her, even the dream catchers did not help. Slowly, she rose from her bed, putting her blanket aside. The cursed scars did not leave her either. Her skin had aged for years, but the scars remained all this time. They looked as if they were just cut, only that they shone in an unnatural, neon-red glow and had the shape of ancient runes. Looking at them, still filled Euphemia with dread. She trembled for a moment, before she gathered her usual composure. At least they do not hurt anymore, the witch reminded herself. She took a shower. Then she began to dress. Layer after Layer of thick, black clothing, carefully, as to cover the disgraceful scars, to make them invisible to everyone. It took her a while, it always did. Today, it took her even longer. When she had finally finished, she heard her ward, emitting a high pitched scream.


End file.
